cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Africa
Africa is a continent in the Eastern Hemisphere, south of Europe and separated from it by the Mediterranean Sea. The continent is largely regarded as humanity's birthplace as well as the site of one of the world's oldest civilizations in Egypt. Most of the African countries were once ruled as colonies of European nations. Most became independent following the end of Great World War II. Tiberium Era Africa, particularly its northern states, became a key stronghold of the Brotherhood of Nod. Egypt in particular held a special place in the Brotherhood's history. Through a combination of political dissent, economic domination, and brute force, much of the continent was affiliated with the quasi-terrorist organization during the First Tiberium War. In the 1990s, many African countries were poverty-stricken and politically unstable. Nod was able to move into these countries, eventually extending control over the governments, mostly in Central and North Africa. The terrorist organisation was also able to skillfully exploit the situation in Africa to its own advantage. Its nemesis GDI often struck deals with brutal military dictators to keep control in the continent, which resulted in many people throwing their lot in with Nod. First and Second Tiberium Wars The First Tiberium War saw savage fighting across Africa. Nod forces achieved victory after victory soon swept through Africa, finally destroying the last GDI stronghold in South Africa and constructing the First Temple of Nod, with a Second being built shortly after in Cairo. After the war many areas returned to the control of GDI, which installed a puppet Nod leader (Hassan) in Egypt. The Second Tiberium War saw further fighting in Africa. The rejuvenated Brotherhood of Nod ruled large areas of the continent with important command centres in Kenya and Cairo. Even after Nod's defeat in the war, splinter cells continue to rule many Yellow Zone and Red Zone areas of Africa. Nod's Major Plans Egypt in particular was the site of Nod's nuclear launch facility and important research facilities, and Alexandria was one of Nod's busiest ports. GDI maintained a presence in the Blue Zones, which included South Africa, Madagascar, and some coastal regions of West Africa. Third Tiberium War The Third Tiberium War saw more conflict, including a full-scale GDI invasion of Egypt and fighting between ZOCOM and Nod forces under LEGION in the African Red Zone, where ZOCOM first deployed the MARV and Nod first deployed the Redeemer. Later, the Scrin landed in force in the African Red Zone and clashed with Nod troops there. The Third Tiberium War had GDI destroying the Liquid Tiberium Facility in Casabad, something that Kane was going to do with Tiberium. At GDI's main base in Washington DC, the GDI Commander (TWIII) was sent to destroy Nod's industrial harbour in Alexandria after listening to GDI scientist Alphonse Giraud about the new weapon. Before the ending of the campaign in Egypt, GDI eventually took out Nod's Nuclear missile for the payback on the tragic deaths in a GDI space station. Red Alert Era In 1972, Africa had some countries, such as Libya and Egypt to become members of a loose alliance called the WSA or more commonly known as, the World Socialist Alliance to invade the United States for giving military aid to Great Britain and its Allies in the last world war. Sudan, an unknown member, had a Command post for the Soviet Union in their campaign in Africa against the Allies' offensive in Europe but they abandoned this due to their loss in Moscow for the Soviets. Tombs and Rescues In both the fourth missions of the Allied and Soviet counterparts in the Psychic Dominator Disaster, Yuri has captured Albert Einstein to build a Psychic Dominator, held in Egypt to brainwash the country. The German Chancellor was afraid by this and sent an Allied Commander to rescue the scientist and that was completely a success to have Einstein back, as Allied tanks which consisted of a Prism Tank and Tank Destroyer had destroyed the weapon. While the Allies celebrated the victory as a rescue, Romanov was caught in danger and offscreen, crashed his plane into the Sahara Desert, somewhere in the outskirts of Morocco. The Soviet Commander was sent to bring a force of Demolitions from Libya to find the Soviet leader. As Yuri escaped the airport, total victory was made for the Soviet veteran and in Moscow, he was commerated by the people for the rescue. Tomb Raided and Romanov on the Run were the two names of the operations for both Allied and Soviet war heroes, launched by Carville and Zofia, the Soviet intelligence officer. Commander's Challenge This war also overtook the place of time. Many battles were found in Guinea, South Africa, Madagascar, Zaire and Niger. They were all in the Commander's Challenge. Generals Era In 2013, the war on terror spread across Earth like a foul plague, covering the Middle East as American troops destroyed the GLA locales, like Baghdad and Al Hanad and nearly getting close to Africa. A GLA opponent was born in Africa but it's in Libya. Kassad, the commander in chief of camo netting upgrades, was born in the capital, Tripoli and he spread his forces to its neighbor, Egypt. When Deathstrike escaped from the American Commander and became the new leader in Akmola after the GLA fragmented, Kassad decided not to join in but defected from the GLA. The GLA Commander felt upset about this since Splinter Cell, came up with a plan. Hidden Agenda: Kassad's Fate He spread the words to his loyalists to sentence Kassad to death. The GLA loyalists captured a Command Center in the city, after sniping enemy vehicles by using Jarmen Kell, a brilliant sniper and establishing a base near the Sphinx. Then, the GLA captured the second Command Center which was near the river to produce Sneak Attack and GPS Scrambler, until rolling through stealthy targets but the last Command Center was destroyed by the loyalists and Kassad was found dead. Aid to the Harbour American forces went to Somalia to help war-torn civilians with ten trucks, full of supplies to the warehouse. Colonel Burton taunted the GLA opponents that they didn't come to fight, which the Battleship and Aircraft Carrier columns destroyed the base and some of the GLA's key positions. Defending The Docks is the name of the mission for this attack. Category:Locations